Future meets The Past
by polipu
Summary: The MBC have grown up and started their own families. But what happens when an alien comes and tries to kill one of the members of the new MBC? What secrets will be revealed? Why is time traveling involved? And does love really destroy evil?
1. Chapter 1

**The Family**

"Christina, it's time to get up", says a motherly voice through a girls bedroom door.

"Okay", Christina moaned rolling out of bed. She was a shy girl who was book smart. She never shared her true feelings with anyone except her older twin brother, CJ. They both looked exactly like their father, Chris. The only difference were the eyes, Christina's eyes are sapphire like her fathers and CJ's eyes are a shining yellow as the sun like their mothers, Sam. Christina brushed her long indigo hair that touched her lower back and put on a baggy purple T-shirt and a pair of jeans. As she was buttoning her jeans, she caught a whiff of french toast cooking. She followed the aroma until she found herself in the kitchen, where she saw her mother cooking up some breakfast, her dad sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee, and her little sister Aisha. She looks just like her mother, but she has freckles from her father and her eyes are green. Aisha is only four years younger than her and CJ, she's 8 but Aisha

is every mature for her age, but she always had a stuffed monkey with her named, Koko. And she has twin buns on top of her head.

"Morning Christy", her dad greeted as he sipped his coffee.

" Dad, you know I dont like being called Christy", Christina said grabbing a plate of french toast, taking a seat next to Aisha.

"There's nothing wrong with a nickname", Sam said washing some dishes.

" Aaaww, does someone not like their cute nickname?", CJ teased as he walked into the kitchen taking a seat next to Christina.

" Hey, let's not start anything", Chris said looking start at CJ. "Now if we're done here, its time for me to drop you guys off at school". Christina quickly stuffed her mouth and grabbed her bag, along with CJ and Aisha.

"Alright, I'll see you later", Sam said giving Chris a kiss and another and another. Chris grabbed his keys and started to head out the door.

" Oh, and dont forget that we have a BBQ party we need to go to later on today", Sam said reminding her husband.

The car ride was like any other, quiet and somewhat awkward...for Christina at least.

"Daddy, I have a question", Aisha said breaking the silence.

"What is it sweetheart?", Chris asked

"Why are we going to a party?", Aisha asked hold her stuffed monkey.

"Well, Mommy and Daddy has some friends they havent seen for a long time. And mommy got a phone call from one of them saying that they came back and they invited us over", Chris explained. Soon they pulled up to the school and Christina dashed out the car. She sped walk through the hallways and went straight to her locker, well her moms old locker that is. She opened it and took out a geometry book.

"Oh look, If it isnt the shy loser", said a mean girl. It was no other than Makenzie, daughter of Mark and Wendy. Makenzie, as usual, had her littler groupies with her, Ellen and Megan.

"What do you want?", Christina asked annoyed.

" We challenge you to a...

**First chapter is set up. This is my first REAL story. There will be sex in the third chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look who's in school!**

"We challenge you to a art competition", Makenzie announced proudly to Christina.

" 3 against1? Thats hardly even close to being fair", Christina implied.

"Oh, look Makenzie, someones scared", Ellen said as Megan nodded in agreement.

**Christina's POV**

"Sounds like an unfair fight to me", a girl said. I turned around to see a girl with shaggy blonde hair with brown hair streaks, one green eye and one blue eye, wearing a black tank top and hot pink. I looked back at the girls and see Megan and Ellen scared. Who's that girl? And why are they scared of her?

"And who do you think you are?", Makenzie hissed at the girl. Her little groupies pulled her away and whispered something in her ear. I turned to her.

"Who are you?", I asked.

"Camerine Jackson!", Makenzie yelled, " You mean the girl the daughter of the two wrestling retired champions , The Danny and Rhapsodia? The sister of the hottest hoty in the world? And a black belt in karate?". Ellen and Megan nodded their heads slowly.

"Yeah thats right, so step off", Camerine yelled. The girls snalred and walked away.

**Normal POV**

"Wow, you actually scared them off. Thanks", Christina said shyly pulling her hair in front of her face.

"No problem, I cant stand snot nose brats", Camerine snarled

"uuh, well...come to me, that is...if you need anything..that is", She said silently.

"Well, there is one thing", Camerine said pulling a piece of paper out of her back pocket," I'm new here, and I need directions to my classes.

"Oh...well it looks like we...have all the same classes...together", Christina said with a small smile. They both started walking to class together.

"By the way, you look familiar...but I cant make your name out", Camerine asked

" Oh...my name..is Christina Pamina Johnson".

"Wait, you mean like Samantha Johnson?",

"Oh...yeah...she's my mom"

"Oh cool, I like her cook books", Camerine chimed as they walked into class. CJ was waiting for his sister and was surprised to see her with her with another person.

"Who's the newbie?", CJ asked.

" Oh...this is Camerine",

"Hey", Camerine said. CJ looked up and down, and then grinned.

"Hey", He said smoothly", I'm CJ".

Soon class went by fast and was soon lunch time.

Christina and CJ were sitting at their usual table.


	3. Chapter 3

"So where's the newbie?" CJ asked taking a bit out of his hamburger.

"Her name is Camerine, and she said she had to get someone", Christina said glaring at her brother. He returned her glare and smiled.

"You're cute", CJ said chuckling a little gently brushing his sister's long bang to the side of her face with his fingers, reveling her sapphire eyes. Then Camerine walked over.

"Sorry we're late. This is my brother, DJ", Camerine introduced. Christina looked up to see a boy with ocean blue eyes, brown spikey hair, wearing a black T-shirt with a flaming skull.

Christina's POV

Camerines brother is so…hot! Wait, what am I saying? I'm too much of a nerd for someone like him. He'll probably think I'm a weirdo or a girl with no life.

"This is CJ and his twin sis Christina", Camerine said. I worked up enough courage to make eye contact with him; he stared into my eyes as if we shared what was like…something indescribable.

"Hi", he said to the both of us, I quickly turn my head.

" Hi", I said quietly as he and Camerine sat down.

" So where did you guys come from?" CJ asked

"We moved here from Miami", DJ said firmly…was he hiding something? CJ looked suspicious.

Hours later me and CJ walked out of school together and walked to our dad who was waiting with Aisha also in the car. We both got in and drove dad began driving us home. I daydreamed what it would be like to be with DJ. I imagined him in a tux and me in a shimmering lilac ball gown that went a little above my knees, I could picture us dancing with the spotlight on us.

"What are you so happy about?" Dad asked looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"Oh…. uh…nothing" I said still smiling

" Oh please, you're smiling because of the new boy," CJ said looking at me with a "oops" smile.

"What new BOY?" my dad asked with seriousness in his voice. I never had a boyfriend and the subject "boys" has never really been mentioned at home.

"He's just a new guy in school, plus you forgot to mention how you were eyeballing his sister," I protest making his cheeks turn red. My dad chuckled a little and left the subject alone. When we got home I went upstairs to my room and lied on my bed, thank goodness it was a Friday. I rolled onto my stomach and felt something cool and sooth. It was a white 2-piece bikini with silver designs on it.

"Mom must have bought this for me fir the party today" I though. I sighed, I don't really like showing much skin, but I guess I have to…at least for a couple of hours. Then my phone vibrated. It was a text from Mom.

_Put your new swimsuit on and be ready to leave in half an hour _

"I need to take my clothes off "I thought to myself. I started with my shirt, then my pants, and then I stopped and took a look at my body in the mirror. I had a fair small waist and I have my mothers' wide hips. Then I looked at my breast…everyone at school thinks that I'm an A-cup, but I'm really a 34C. I then took off my bra and panties and then started putting on the bottoms of my new bikini. That part was easy, the top was the hardest. I wasn't sure how to put it on, so I texted CJ.

Can you come to my room? I need some help with something.

Then he texted back.

K.

I had my breast where there were supposed to be in the bikini when CJ walk in. He looked shocked and then chuckled a little.

"When you said you needed help with something, I thought you needed some advice about dudes", he said walking behind me. I pulling my long hair to the side.

CJ's POV

I have to admit, my sister is a very attractive girl. Which is exactly why I have to protect her from any guy who lays eyes on her.

"I just need help tying this", Christina said looking at her bikini

"Is this new?", I asked

"Yeah"

She held the top and pressed it against her chest as tied the back strings together. I then took the neck strings, then a thought of something. I grinned to myself and lightly blew on her neck, sending chills through her body.

"CJ!", she complained.

"Relax, I'm done now", I said getting ready to walk out.

"Wait!", She said. I turned my head to face her

"What's up?'

"I do have something I need to ask you about", she said nervously. She's always been like this since we were little, no idea why though. "Its about boys". I smiled at her and took a seat on her bed.

"what do you need to know?"

She slowly sat on the opposite side of her bed.

"Well…. I was wondering….how do guys show a girl.. That. You know…like. Them?"

"Well, usually the guy would try to be around the chick more, maybe even find out about her likes and interest. But don't always think that they want to know because they like you, some guys are stupid enough to just use pretty girls like you to upgrade their popularity status"


	4. Chapter 4

Christina's POV

We were all in the car, on our way to my parents' old friends. Mom says that they have kids that are CJ's and my age but I wasn't as excited as my family. I prefer to be alone, and if I have to be with someone I would like it to be CJ. After 10 minutes in the car we parked in front of someone's house. I stepped out the car and fit my outfit. I was wearing a baggy t-shirt and a pair of loose pants, covering my swimsuit.

"Christina, CJ. You guys go and ring the doorbell and we'll get the stuff that's in the trunk", Dad said. CJ and I then walked to the door, he rang the doorbell. The door opened, reveling a blonde woman with blue eyes, wearing a long light pink shirt and light blue jeans…with a pregnant belly. One thing I noticed about her was that her smile…it seemed so cheery.

"Hey!" she said excitedly as if she even knew us. "Wow, you two look just like your father". My bother seemed to have felt proud at her comment.

"I'm CJ, and this is my twin sister Christina", CJ introduced. Aisha bumped passed me to get ahead.

" And I'm Aisha! And this is Koko!" she said holding her stuffed monkey. Then she took a look at her stomach. "Ooh, your tummy is so big! Did you eat a lot?" The woman looked shocked for a minute, and then giggled.

"Well actually I have", she said smiling. I heard the car door close and steps coming from behind me.

"Cathy, its so good to see you! "Mom exclaimed as they exchanged hugs…or tried (they tried to avoid her stomach). Then she gave Dad a hug and we all walked in. CJ had to use to bathroom, and Mom and Dad left into their kitchen along with Aisha following them…leaving me alone. I looked around their nicely large decorated living room. The couches were orange and the pillows were a cyan blue, not my favorite combination but it did look nice. I saw a pool table and what looked liked a new karaoke machine.

"Oh, some of the pieces aren't screwed on right…and some things are in the wrong place" I thought to myself. I saw the screwdriver that was needed to put it together and helped myself to fix it. I never thought of myself as a handy kind girl, but it does come in handy to know how to fix things. I spent maybe 5 minutes on it before I heard a couple of footsteps. I turned around to see a girl with one blue eye and one green eye.

"Hey Christina! What are you doing here?" Camerine asked looking as excited as ever. Man she really does take after her mom.

"OH…well my parents...said we were coming here…for a..Party "I said hoping this was the right house.

"This is so COOL!" Camerine said taking my hand

"Where are we going?" I asked as she then led me out her backyard where there was a mid-sized pool, a man cooking on a grill, and a really old looking clubhouse.

"Dad, this is Christina, the girl I was telling you about", she said. The large man turned around to face me. He had brown, kind of spikey, hair with a matching beard, green eyes, and muscles slightly larger that my dads'.

"Well its nice to meet you" he said gesturing his hand out for a handshake. I weakly put my hand on his palm and shook it. "So you're the kid who looks exactly like your father huh?"

I simply nodded my head in reply. He stared at me and then started to yell.

"HEY JR.! COME DOWN TO THE BACK!" he yelled. He could probably kill someone by doing that.

"Yeah Dad?" I heard a boy talking behind me

"Wait…that voice", I thought to myself.

"DJ, isn't this the girl that Camerine told me that you-", He started to say until Camerine playfully elbowed him in the stomach. I slowly turned around to see DJ shirtless. His nicely tone muscles were astounding, he also wore black trunks with a flame design on them.

"hh. Hi.." I managed to get out.

"hey", he simply said. He's so calm…and I'm nowhere near his type. I could feel him looking at me. "Where's your swim suit?" he asked.

"Oh. I'm wearing it", I said

"Well come on, lets see it", Camerine said…they were looking at me…I was starting to freak out.

"Hey, catch!"CJ yelled. I turned around to see that he had tossed a spider on me. I stared at the insect and then started screaming. I quickly took off my shirt and jumped out my jeans.

"CJ, I'm going to KILL YOU!"


	5. Chapter 5

CJ ran over to the other side of the pool laughing.

"Ha, you cant hurt me" CJ yelled across the pool. I'll hurt him all right. I backed up away from the pool for a running start, sprinted towards the edge of the pool, and then jumped over the pool doing some flips. I landed doing a handstand on the edge of the pool where CJ was (my back was facing CJ), grabbed his waist with my thighs, and dunked him into the pool.

"Never do that again!" I yelled as CJ floated in the pool, shaking his head.

"WOAH!", I heard Camerine say. I stopped doing a handstand and stood on my feet. Camerine, her dad, and DJ were all apparently astounded by what I did. "Whats your fighting style?", Camerine asked me. I actually had two, Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu and Ba Ji Quan. My mother taught me and CJ Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu, only thing is, is that that is a forbidden style of fighting and should only be used when my life is in danger.

"Uh…Ba Ji Quan..", I said shyly

"Let's see it in action"

'Wait, what?" I asked a little bit in a panic. Mom, Dad, Aisha, and Camerine's mom then walked into the backyard.

"Its just a little sparring, I wanna see this in action". Camerine said getting into what looked like a karate stance.

"You want to spar in our swim suits?", I asked. My parents looked at each other smiling, did they want me to fight? Camerine then started to run towards me, getting ready to throw a punch. Without thinking, I push her hand to the side and did a force palm on her stomach. She quickly recovered and swung her fist in my direction, I ducked but only to be kneed in the stomach.

"gotta", was all I heard her say as she pulled me to the ground and sat on my shoulders.

"That's enough Rin", her mom shouted. Camerine looked at her mom and then back down at me. She started to get off of me.

"Sorry bout that, I just wanted to see this Ba Ji Quan in action. I mean, I thought only Slumurians knew how to fight like that. Everyone fell silent. How did she know about Slumurians? Slumarians are human-like aliens who have supernatural abilities. My father was the emporer of Slumuria until my older sister, Tiffianionliyo….But we call her Tiffani…or just Tiff, requested to take control of the kingdom. I still keep in contact with her though. She looks like my dad but has my moms complexion and eyes, her hair is also very long and brown..it goes passed her knees. But how did she know about our people? I looked and my parents who looked somewhat concered.

"Kids…there's something your father and I need to tell you", Mom said. It didn't sound good. I slowly walked over, Aisha and CJ were already there. When I stood next to my brother my dad took a deep breath.

"Kids, they know we're not human", My dad said with a serious look on his face.

"Ookaayy…"CJ said slowly

"But neither are they..", Dad said starting to smile. "Mrs. Jackson is Rhapsodian and her kids are half". My mind was scrambling all over the place.

"Wait, let me get this straight. So Mr. Jackson is the only human here…and we all have powers….", I asked

He gave a simple nod.

"This is totally AWESOME!", Camerine shouted bouncing all over the place. "So what can you guys do?".

"Well…..I-"

"I can move rocks!", Aisha excitedly said cutting me off.

"Oh really?", Mrs. Jackson said. "Can you move that boulder in the corner over there and behind the club house?".

"Can I Mommy?", Aisha asked looking at mom with puppy dog eyes. She nodded her head. Aisha then took off her shoes and stood firmly on the ground. She then slowly bent her knees and closed her eyes, then she gracefully lifted her arms. She then suddenly stomped on the ground hard, lifting the boulder in the air about 5 feet off the ground. Then, as if she were flying a kite, she help her hands out in front of her and guided the boulder to the side of the pool. The boulder soon was on the side of the pool. Everyone clapped for her achievement and she smiled brightly.

"Alright, your next CJ", Mom said. CJ took a step forward and took a deep breath and turned towards the pool. He moved his arms gracefully and morphed some of the water out of the pool and moved it next to him. He then froze the water into an ice sculpture shaped like a yin-yang symbol. Then his hair lit on fire (Blue fire though….its hotter than red-orange fire) and he threw a fire ball at the sculpture…melting it. They applauded him.

"Christina your up", Camerine said excitedly. This girl is determined to embarrass me…well it seemed like it anyway.

"Okay then", I said taking a step back. Everyone started to watch me with such intensity…. it was about 3 minutes when Camerine started to get annoyed.

"Hey Christina, hurry it up", Camerine said.

"Who are you rushing?", I asked with an angry tone…but my lips never moved. It was actually kinda funny to see her and her family confused. "OMG look across the pool!", I yelled. They turned their heads to see a copy of me standing on the other side of the pool. I wore black swim trunks with a purple bikini top on. The hair was as short as CJ's. "Don't you guys dare call me Christina, I call myself Ciara", I said walking to my side. Suddenly everyone heard a giggle and started to look around.

"Wow your good looking, whats your number?", I asked DJ or should I say my me. My hair was even longer and in two pigtails, I wore a frilly bikini top with a frills at the bottom of the swim suit. I couldn't believe I just called DJ good looking and asked for his number! My body started to get hot and my hair began to be inflamed with blue/purple flames while covering my face from embarrassment.

"DJ, your hair is on fire", Mrs. Jackson said with a slight chuckle in her voice. I peeked between my fingers to see his face red, staring at my face with redish orange fire burning on his head. He's a fire elemental! OMG I love this! I smiled to myself. I was getting ready to walk forward until my other me interrupted me.

"Im called Kat, Kat Deluna to be exact", I said with a big grin on my face.

"Hey Tina", CJ called. I turned my head towards him. "Hot Wings?" he asked me.

"Where's the food?", Camerine asked. I knew what he was talking about.

"He's talking about a song sweetie", my mom said with a smile on her face. My abilities were copy, fire, and song.

"But I haven't even mastered that one yet".

"Well lets see what you got", CJ said now standing next to me. I guess I had no choice now. I took a deep breath, sending my copies behind me.

"All right, lets go".


	6. Chapter 6

I closed my eyes and focused my energy into my hands until they started to have a white glow. I then placed my hands on my throat and on CJ's. I opened my eyes which began to glow and there was a sudden beat on bongos and bird whistles.

_CJ:_

_I want to party  
I want to samba  
I want to party  
I want to samba_

I want to party  
And live my life (Ciara: live my life)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly

Imma fly, fly just like a bird  
(But you are a bird! )  
Oh yeah, you're right,  
So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok):** CJ then jumps high in the air revealing his angel wings**  
Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen  
Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then

Cause I just want to live my life, and party  
All I want is to be free, and rock my body  
Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life  
In Rio  
Cause in Rio  
In Rio, I realize  
I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly  
**I took a glance at DJ, but mistakenly took him into the song**  
[DJ:] I'm that samba, samba  
Master, master, master  
Master, master

Who shouts out?  
Imma get your blaster, blaster,  
Blaster, blaster, blaster  
You dance fast,  
But I dance faster, faster, faster  
Faster, faster

You're too slow  
You need to catch up

[Both:] You can dance, and dance, but I...

[CJ:] I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)

I want to party (party)  
And live my life (live my life)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly

_[Christina:]_ Laya _[4x] __**I jumped in the air, also revealing my angel wings**_

Me and CJ, along with DJ finished the song. Everyone cheered...except for DJ who was in shock by what happened.

"Are you okay?", I asked slowly making my way towards him.

"I'm...fine", he said. And with that, he returned into his house. I could hear his steps traveling up and a loud door slam. An uneasy feeling filled the area.

"Christina, that was amazing. I heard that only few aliens can control and create musical sound waves", Camerine said I guess trying to ease the mood.

"Oh, yes that is true...but there are positives and negatives to it," I said as my heart slowly began to drop"

"What do you mean?", Camerine asked.

"Since creating and controlling sound waves is such a rare ability," Mom began ," She can only be mated with another who has the same ability...if she is to 'mate' with anyone who doesn't have the same power she possesses, The Royal Court will have her imprisoned until she gives birth to the child and then kill the newborn." she finished. The area felt even more awkward and some what dark, but that was my fate. It was a blessing and a curse. I looked up to see Mr. and Mrs. Jackson's faces...they were smiling...

"Why do you smile at my curse?", Ciara asked with a bitter tone. Mrs. Jackson's smile went away.

"Honey, you couldn't sense it?", she asked. I was confused, what couldn't I sense? ,"just try to feel the sounds around you, I promise that there is another source that you haven't noticed."

With that saying, I sat down and started meditating and searched for the source she was talking about. I felt my sound waves...and anothers?

"I..I can feel music somewhere, in someones heart," I said standing to my feet. My eyes glowed a light shade of purple as I looked around the area. We then suddenly heard music.

"Christina, what are you doing?", CJ asked.

"It's not coming from me", I said.

(_DJ)To all the ladies in the dance  
I lose all control when I see you  
Standing there in front of me  
Your style, your clothes, your hair  
You fair woman, you look so sexy  
De way you wine and, de way you dance  
And de way that you twist and turn your waist  
Leaves me wanting, leaves me yearning  
Leaves me feelin for a taste_

[everyone]  
_Before the end of the night  
I wanna hold you so tight  
You know I want you so much  
And I'm so tempted to touch  
Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Little woman, man I need you so much  
Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Little woman, man I'm inside your clutch  
Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Little woman, man I need you so much  
Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Little woman, man I'm inside your clutch_

[DJ]  
To all ma ladies in the dance  
I don't even know your name  
Little woman I don't even know your age  
But there's something about you girl  
When I see you wining in front the stage  
Please forgive me, please excuse me  
But there's nothing else that a man can do  
I can't help myself little woman  
I just need to be next to you

[Christina and DJ]  
I wanna feel you, I wanna squeeze you  
I wanna hug and kiss and caress you  
I wanna love you, I wanna touch you  
I'll place no one else above you  
I wanna feel you, I wanna squeeze you  
I wanna touch and kiss and caress you  
I wanna love you, I wanna touch you  
You know woman I wanna wings of a dove you

As the song ended, I regained control of my body. DJ had grabbed my thigh and lifted it up to his hip while his other hand was on my hip. My hand was on his (which was on my hip) while my other hand was on his cheek, our lips just centimeters apart. I stared at his lips getting closer to mine...until...


End file.
